Narashi Mertus
Narashi Mertus is one of the protagonists in Captain Jonathan Law's story. She joined the Law Pirates after they stole the Loyal Serpent from Captain Brickjaw. She is the ship's alchemist, focused both on her personal research as well as anything that would benefit the crew. Her main job in the crew is to research clockwork inventions and the mysterious Bloodstone they found in the Mystic Lands. Appearance Narashi Mertus is a 21 year old elf. Her inquisitive olivine eyes betray her interest in the world around her as they are either darting to observe as much as they can or scrutinizing the situation. She has hair with a golden tint that easily and beguilingly sways in the sea breezes typical to the Loyal Serpent. A sash across her chest carries all her prepared extracts and tinctures, and a spell book hangs loosely against her hip. She typically wears modest alchemist robes and carries herself thusly. Personality Narashi has a caring and accepting nature that is typical of a savant and atypical of a high elf. She knows that she knows more than most of the crew (besides Dexter) but refuses to use it in derision. Narashi prides herself on her usefulness but is fully aware that her talents, though spectacular, are singular. Narashi is calm and collected on most occasions and that only changes when faced with obstinacy or challenge, during which she is cold, calculating, precise, and only occasionally known to smash. Much like Luna, Narashi waits on the word of the captain and looks to him for guidance with regards to the ship. She holds him (and potentially Dexter and Lucrea) to be of the highest authority. History Narashi was born in Chaidon City into a family of shopkeepers and teachers. Narashi's mother, Khari Mertus, and father, Ligiere Mertus, were alchemical salespersons who cared deeply for their daughter and her intellectual welfare. Narashi learned a lot of her basic alchemical skills from them and learned a thing or two about interacting civilly with others. Narashi was introduced to the Valite Alchemical Society by her parents and spent the good part of her adolescence, there and studied astutely as per her pursuits. Narashi was more or less inclined toward the potion related fields since they proved the most useful for both her future advances and her heritage as a shopkeeper. Narashi, during her academic years, was eventually invited to a competition sponsored by Wolforn in Aswain. The competition entailed research into the permanence of potions and, with little cooperation from her parents, Narashi cinched the first place prize and got to present her work to the council of Wolford College of the Arcane. During her escapades there she was given her spell book and sent back to Chaidon City. On her way back she was beset by a crimson mist. The mist had a face and floating swords that murdered all of it’s passengers, crewmen and Valite ambassadors alike, except for Narashi. The mist entered her body afterwards where it now rests. After a few days adrift at sea, came upon the Loyal Serpent and thus Captain Law and his crew.